Keep Trying Songfic
by Edoquin Dissital
Summary: Songfic oneshot between Austria and Spain. The Song is Keep Trying by Hikaru Utada. Please Review if you like it, it's my first one I've ever done.


**Note**: This is my first attempt at a song fic. The song is Keep Trying by Utada Hikaru, the english lyrics. It was originally posted on my Hetalia Roleplay Forum and I thought it'd be nice to post it on here. If you're interested in looking at it where it was originally posted and reading some of the other ones some of the other members posted send me a PM. :)

* * *

><p>He sat at the table and drank his morning tea, the gloomy Spaniard on the opposite side of the table. He knew it was wrong to have forced him into the marriage, but the Spaniard would get over it in his spare time. Right now, he had work to be done for his military.<p>

_I don't care about anything  
>Putting on a face like, whatever<br>I was praying the whole time  
>Asking for too much<br>I can't be satisfied easily or gently  
>That's why I keep trying<em>

Coming out of his office he saw the Spaniard playing guitar. The little Italies danced in the middle of the room, Veneziano and Lovino both smiling for once, and the Spaniard also smiling. This was the first time in a long time he'd seen that smile.

_An ten o'clock comedy show  
>Recovering my energy after work<br>I don't like being alone  
>That kind of thing is important, I think<em>

He stood by the door, feeling like a stranger in his own house. He knew that the Spaniard didn't like him, and he felt like he was intruding on that happiness if he entered the room.

_It's a lot more tiresome than last year  
>The prize that only challengers receive<br>I want it_

He watched on as soon the Spaniard stood, also dancing with the small boys, playing his guitar in an upbeat way. Roderich felt a stab of pain through his heart.

_I don't care about anything  
>Even if I'm a little late from here on out<br>I'll press on  
>Any time I anticipate it<br>Aren't I like an idiot  
>That's why I keep trying<em>

He entered the room and took a seat on a nearby chair, watching in silence. He smiled faintly as Veneziano stopped and tried coming over. He wanted Roderich to dance to, but his dancing brother pulled him back into a Dosado and again they were dancing and laughing.

_The truth is I'm hungrier than anyone  
>Even hiding my confused feelings<br>Every morning a mirror reflecting my weak, true face  
>I want to destroy it<em>

He felt another pain through his heart as he watched on. They were so happy over such small things. Would he ever be this happy? Was there ever a possibility that the grumpy old Austrian would share this happiness? He didn't know, but the real question was, did he deserve it?

_Wishes in a moon-filled night, they're beautiful things  
>But let's become the target, let's jump in the mud<br>Lady, let's go_

After many hours of singing and dancing, Little Lovino and Veneziano soon fell asleep. It was dark outside and the Spaniard was tucking the two into a large bed. Roderich stood on the balcony, staring at the large moon reflecting back on the days events. Did he really deserve anything?

"Roderich?" The Spaniard came out, joining him on the balcony.  
>"Hm?" He wiped away at his eyes, sniffling a bit. When he'd begun crying is beyond him, but he didn't want to be seen like this.<p>

_I don't care about anything  
>While deciding on a cool pose<br>To tell the truth, I was fighting  
>Precious life<br>You who I've grown to like  
>Relax just a little bit<em>

"You ok?" The Spaniard rested a hand on his shoulder. The Austrian nodded, keeping his eyes adverted.  
>"Just thinking." He whispered.<br>"About what?" The Spaniard pushed on, leaning against the railing.  
>"You were happy in there, the first time I'd seen you smile since the wedding. Italy was happy. Lovino...was happy." He choked a bit. Antonio didn't say anything he just stared. "Do I get to be happy to?"<p>

_Time is money  
>Don't tell me you plan on becoming a government official<br>You have dreams, don't you?  
>Love rather than money<br>Even if your darling is a salary man  
>That's okay, if there's love<em>

Spain smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You have every right to be happy, mi amigo. You're just going at it wrong. You don't need money to make you happy, or laws, you just find it in the ones you're closest to."

_I don't care about anything  
>Putting on a face like, whatever<br>I was praying the whole time  
>Asking for the impossible<br>More and more I can't be satisfied  
>That's why I keep on trying<em>

"What is it you find your happiness in?" Roderich questioned, looking at the Spaniard.  
>"Hmm...my happiness? Having my health, Freedom, and someone to love. Money is so trivial. But as long as I can see and hold onto my little Lovi, and see him happy, then I'll be happy."<p>

_Drifting here in the world  
>The ebb and flow is intense isn't it<br>At any time, you're the only one  
>Whose value doesn't change<em>

Roderich nodded, then smiled gently, letting the tears fall from his eyes freely now. Such simple things could make someone happy. Only a true heart could experience it.  
>"Ay dios mios, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" The Spaniard gasped pulling away. Roderich laughed lightly, crying harder.<br>"No, everything you said was right. And, I think that tonight, it wasn't sadness I felt when I saw you three smiling. I think it was your happiness effecting me. Seeing you three happy, made me happy." He looked off towards the livingroom. Standing in the doorway to the balcony was little Italy and Lovino, staring with concerned expressions.  
>"Mr. Roderich?" Smiling Roderich walked over and picked up the little italian and held him lovingly, smiling wider when the small boy smiled and cuddled him. Toni followed after, picking up his Lovino. Together, they sat on the couch, holding the Italian brothers in their arms until the boys fell asleep. This was true happiness.<p>

_For boys it's always  
>Always unrequited love<br>Passionately, passionately  
>You can't put a price on it<br>Dad, keep trying trying  
>Mom, keep trying trying<br>Older brother, Mr. Conductor, Ms. Bride  
>Keep trying, trying<em>

_For boys it's always_  
><em>Always unrequited love<em>  
><em>Passionately, passionately<em>  
><em>You can't put a price on it<em>  
><em>Dad, keep trying trying<em>  
><em>Mom, keep trying trying<em>  
><em>Older brother, Mr. Conductor, Ms. Bride<em>  
><em>Keep trying, trying<em>

_For boys it's always_  
><em>Always unrequited love<em>  
><em>Passionately, passionately<em>  
><em>You can't put a price on it<em>  
><em>Dad, keep trying trying<em>  
><em>Mom, keep trying trying<em>  
><em>Older brother, Mr. Conductor, Ms. Bride<em>  
><em>Keep trying, trying<em>


End file.
